Written Destinies
by Storimus
Summary: The oracle of Apollo has issued a prophecy. A child of Zeus will take his throne. That's why the youngest God has been hidden from the rest of the Greek Pantheon and no one knows of his existence. How will Zeus react, and how will the young God Dalos save himself from the Kings wrath. [Bad at summaries. I sort of made it up?] On indefinite hiatus.
1. A Prophecy Again

[200 Years Ago]

The Oracle of Apollo had issued a prophecy. Yes. Again. And it went a bit like this:

[Flashback]

Apollo stormed in the Throne Room.

The one sitting there was his father, Zeus.

"Father, gather the council"

The king of gods hesitated a moment before without moving a finger, Apollo heard thunder rumbling outside.

In seconds, eleven olympian gods were sitting on their respective thrones.

Athena, who saw Apollo standing in the middle of the room, asked:

"Why have you gather the council, Apollo?"

Apollo flashed in his throne and took a deep breath.

"My oracle has issued a prophecy, like again" he said seriously. Athena looked at him expectantly.

"It said that... A child of Zeus would take his throne, I guess?" He announced, looking carefully at his father.

A few gasps were heard from other gods in the council.

"Act carefully, father. Prophecy's mostly have double meanings". Athena warned Zeus, hoping to stop him from probably killing or locking up every child he had ever had, (wich probably would take a long time, considering how much children he had) since as everyone knew, Zeus would do practically anything and everything to keep his power and place as King of Gods.

"Okay then. Try not to to spread the word. Any child of mine would just try to take my throne any chance he or she gets". Zeus asked, surprisingly calm. "If anyone has got nothing to say, everyone is dismissed". He waited a second, and when no one said anything,

"Dismissed" he announced.

[Flashback ends]

So, yeah. The gods didn't spread the word, but however, Camp Half-Bloods oracle did.

The titaness Metis was holding the godling in her arms.

She thought it was beautiful, with it's snow white hair, beish eyes and pale skin.

He would be a powerful god. But Metis couldn't let anyone know of his existence. If they knew, his father Zeus would put a bounty on his head.

She would stay there, hidden. And she would make her son the best of the best. And she would name him after a grandson of her that made her proud. Daedalus. Too long. Dalos. Yeah. That sounds better.

Metis felt her baby starting to fall asleep.

"Sleep well, Dalos", she said softly.

**A/N: Good? Bad? As every first couple chapters, fill in. Don't ****worry, I'll keep publishing the Son of Amphitrite.**

**Oh, BTW. I'm not gonna say it in the story like right now, but Dalos will be God of thoughts, mind, intelligence ****and ice.**


	2. Oh, Zeus will be so sorry

**A/N: By the way, description of Dalos:**

**Snow white curly hair till the chin, pale skin, icy blue eyes**

**90 Years Post Giant War:**

It was night. Dalos was walking through New York happily. His life was perfect. Well, almost perfect.

There was one thing that he missed, although he had never had it. He had no one around him but his mother. Metis was someone he could talk to, but she was not really like when you chat with a friend of school.

He had asked his mother to be able to meet Athena, but she said no. And if so, she did it for a reason.

He really needed that. His twohundred-year-old life had been lonely.

He went out to the mortal world often, and was almost happy.

But that one thing he didn't like was the rest of the gods. He had stood by watching as Zeus ruled Olympus terribly; he made terrible choices, and terribly filled the Olympian Council with his kids. Kids that would never fight against their father. I mean, look at Dionysus! He is neither powerful nor intelligent. Let alone be able to direct a camp, from where demigods are supposed to be decent...

The thing he admired though, were the Amazons and the hunters. He had watched those groups closely over the years.

The Amazons was a very good place to go, (at least for girls), if you truly wanna learn to fight monsters in the real world, while the hunters saved girls abused by men and took them in, even if they were mortals, then, Artemis made then one of the best fighters in the world.

When he stopped spacing out, he noticed he was in the middle of a forest. Before he could return, he heard yelling, and noticed the full moon getting brighter.

"Crap", he thought, and started running away.

When he was halfway, he heard a silver arrow impale itself on a tree. It was too late. He knew he couldn't just disappear and keep them knowing abouta guy with a strong aura, that could perfectly a god. A god, that no one knew about. A god, that in the King of Gods thoughts, may be a enemy.

So he just stopped clean. He turned around, and saw a girl with punky black hair, eyeliner, and... Well imagine a heavy metal gitarist... Close. Only more... Heavy. Next on both sides of the girl was the whole hunt of Artemis.

"Milady!", she called.

Since Dalos knew what was coming, he quickly ducked before an arrow came straight at where his ear had been a nanosecond ago.

"M'lady", Dalos greeted, to a twelveyearold-looking girl in a silver parka and auburn hair.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, lady Artemis, but I'm not really supposed to say that now".

Instead of answering, Artemis just shot an arrow at Dalos' shoulder, but he saw that coming too, cuz I mean, she's Artemis.

What he did surprised everyone in that could see.

A sword appeared out of thin air into Dalos' hand. The sword was flaming. But not normal flames, white and ice blue flashes were licking the sword, wich now had cut the arrow that was aimed at his shoulder in half. The sword quickly disappeared, and Artemis was glaring daggers at him.

"Are you a demigod or immortal?" She asked him in an angry tone.

"Immortal", Dalos replied grudgingly, although he knew he could just flash out, he also knew that that would end bad.

Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment before she said:

"I've never seen you. You will come to the council so we can decide what to do with you". She decided.

Dalos thought for a moment deciding that now would be a good time to show himself, although he didn't know what his mother would say.

"Arghhhhh! Okay. I'll go to the council with you!" He screamed exasperated. Seriously! This had to happen!

A smirk crept to Artemis' face as she walked over to him and told the hunters to deepen in the forest again and camp where they originally were.

"What's your name?" She then asked. Dalos wasn't sure to tell her but decided to trust Artemis in this.

"My name's Dalos. I know your gonna ask, but I'm afraid I can't tell you who my parent are. Or at least for now". He told her.

She just said okay, touched his shoulder, and they disappeared in a silver light.

They appeared behind the Throne Room doors and, with a snap of Artemis' fingers, the doors opened by themselves. Since no one was in there, Artemis explained.

"I brought you here let the council know about your existence since you could be an enemy in the future".

"Yeah. God of intelligence here..." He muttered not sure if Artemis could hear him "Artemis? Why don't you like, hate me? I mean yeah, you tried to impale my ear and shoulder, but you don't seem to fully hate me". He asked confused.

"A boy taught me to actually know the person before judging him just because of being a boy. I didn't do anything for him, but however, the guy saved me from under the sky, frees my mother, gets Hades and Hestia a throne, and takes place as the prophecy child so my now lieutenant Thalia can have a gone in the hunt. His name was Percy Jackson. But now he's dead. He died thirty years ago. Very old for being a demigod. Perseus has earned everyone's respect, mine included." She explained sadly.

"I'm sorry". Dalos said sincerely.

Artemis quickly regained her composure and quickly went tap Zeus' throne.

Dalos could hear her thoughts:

'Anyone who touches my throne I will... Oh wait Artemis! What, daughter?' a voice speaked inside her mind.

'Father, come call the council' Artemis simply demanded.

'Okaaaayyyy?' Thunder rumbled outside, and in a second Zeus stood there. After only seconds more of waiting, the whole council stood there.

Artemis noticed Dalos' face brighten up when Athena flashed on her throne.

When she noticed everyone had been watching expectantly for a few seconds already, she spoke up.

"My hunters and I were hunting down some monsters, when my lieutenant Thalia noticed him walking in the woods. Since he has a strong aura, we decided to check him out. When I asked he said he a god". She explained. After that she just looked at Zeus.

"What is your name, young god?" He asked.

"Dalos". Dalos simply responded.

"I've never heard of you. When were you conceived?" Zeus asked.

"Right after you abandoned us", Dalos said just in the same way as a second ago.

"Dalos, are you my son?"

"I don't consider you my father, but strictly, then yes, you are my biological father".

"We'll talk later about that. Care to explain who you're mother is?" Dalos just quickly looked at Athena and then back at Zeus.

"Me... Wait can I even tell you this?" He screamed.

'Now is okay. You can let them know' a voice said in his head. He recognized the voice as his mother's, so he took a deep breath and looked back at Zeus who was looking at him irritated.

"Fine! Okay. It's Metis". He finished.

Zeus looked confused now. Athena gasped.

"I don't remember having a second child with Metis". Zeus said frowning.

"No wonder! That's because you went away and left us in the streets of Quebec before I was born".

"Well why didn't you show yourself earlier?" He asked not really calm.

"You would probably kill me! Cuz!" Dalos replied matter-of-factly.

"And why would I do that?"

"That prophecy was told to you about two hundred years ago. It was long ago, but I don't think you forgot about it already".

Zeus opened and closed his mouth several times. Then he glared upset at Dalos.

"Okay then. That's what you think I would do. So now that you're here..." He didn't finish. After a second, a lighting bolt appeared in his hand, and pointed it at Dalos. For a moment, the bolt glowed brighter but then it dimmed again.

What happened next surprised everyone except Dalos.

Zeus was gonna shoot his master bolt at Dalos, wich was ready to dodge, but before he could, Athena tackled Zeus aside, sending the lighting bolt towards the ceiling.

"Father, you didn't need to do that", Athena shouted at Zeus. "You perfectly know that any of us could be the one of the prophecy! You don't need to kill him!" She yelled.

"I am going to kill any god, goddess or demigod who stands in my way of killing this god!" He yelled back.

Dalos then looked at Artemis as if waiting for her to attack him. As God of thoughts and mind, he telepathicly entered Artemis' mind and asked"

'Side with me or Zeus?'

Artemis looked surprised for a moment but then figured it would be Dalos asking.

'Depends. I'll go with you. For now. But one wrong move and you're dead'. She replied.

'Fair enough' He nodded. Then he flashed to Athena, took her by the arm and flashed back to Artemis with Athena next to him. The he touched her shoulder and flashed away. All this happened in a fraction of a second.

Now ten Olympian gods were sitting in their thrones confused, processing what had happened in the last five minutes.

**A/N: So, how was it? Definitely not Pertemis, if you think so, but still... Whatever. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEAAAAAAASEEEE.**


End file.
